charmeduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Trudeau
Andrew "Andy" Trudeau was a police inspector for the San Francisco Police Department, until he quit after being accused of knowing something about Prue Halliwell's connection with various unsolved cases involving the paranormal and supernatural phenomenons. Shortly, thereafter in 1999, Andy was killed by a powerful demon, known as Rodriguez, who was working with another demon known as Tempus. Déjà Vu All Over Again His police partner was Darryl Morris. Andy had been a lifelong friend of the Halliwell sisters, as he lived in close proximity to them and grew up with them. As a child, Penny Halliwell, the sister's Grams, had to constantly cast spells on him to erase his memory, because the sisters would were always using magic on him, as exhibited by Little Piper, when the sisters went back in time. He and Prue had an on again-off again relationship since high school. He was first introduced during the investigation of the death of Serena Fredrick, a witch practitioner who was killed by a warlock known as Jeremy Burns, who, at the time, was posing as a news reporter. Andy became curious of the Halliwells, when he saw the Halliwells with Kit, Serena's former cat, and presumable familiar, after showing up at the Manor to talk to Prue. Something Wicca This Way Comes He was later killed when an energy ball was thrown at him by Rodriguez, a demon posing as an Inspector, working for Internal Affairs. He is a third generation inspector, which he joked: "it's called detective in any other city." History Early Life Andy was presumably born in the early 1970s and lived in San Francisco, California, for a majority of his life. He lived about one block away from Penny Halliwell, Patty Halliwell and her three daughters Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. In 1975, he was visited by future versions of the Halliwell sisters who accidentally traveled back in time to stop their mother from making a pact with the warlock, Nicholas. During their time in the past, the sisters realized that when they were younger, they had their powers and often used them on Andy - Little Piper froze him; Adult Prue commented maybe that was why he was suspicious of them as an adult; Grams later unfroze him. Prue and Andy had an on again-off again relationship throughout high school, but towards the end of the 1980s, Andy and his parents moved away from San Francisco. In 1998, he returned to San Francisco and became one of the Police Inspectors at the San Francisco Police Department. Love Life Andy had been in love with Prue since high school and they dated before splitting ways; most recently, he had been married to a woman named Susan, and then divorced before moving back to San Francisco. Prue and Andy had a continuous on and off relationship, when they first got back together, Prue learned that Andy had an ex-wife named Susan, who she encountered face to face at Quake when she tried to find Andy and in a fit of jealousy, Prue used her power on Andy, a cart of desserts into him. Andy later apologized for not being honest with Prue and she accepted the apology. The relationship between Andy and Prue was also a sexual one, but Prue's revelation as a witch made it so she didn't have the time to be with him, nor any other man. Andy's suspicions became aroused. It was revealed that he had considerable circumstantial evidence of the sisters' occult activities and their involvement in numerous cases. Eventually, Prue had no choice but to admit to her involvement and explain it. While Andy was skeptical, it was eventually proven to him that Prue was not working against him, and he eventually came to understand the true complexities of the relationship that went sour with Prue. However, once it looked like Andy and Prue might get a chance without the magical problem, Andy gave his life to save Prue and her sisters to ensure the good work they did continued. Eventually, Prue learned to accept her new life as a witch, and to balance her personal life, but not before Andy died. Although this greatly saddened her, she learned that Andy was happy to sacrifice himself, to protect her and her sisters. Before he did, in the second time loop, when Prue told him she still loved him greatly, he admitted he was unaware of just how much she'd still cared. In the last time loop, in their final conversation before he died, Prue told Andy she loved him and he said it right back. Andy loved her enough to sacrifice himself for her and appear to her as a spirit to get her to not try to save him as if she and her sisters died, he felt his death would be for nothing. According to his partner Darryl Morris, Andy didn't expect to survive the night he died and as a final favor, asked Darryl to protect the Charmed Ones if that happened. Darryl did as he asked and Prue, Piper and Phoebe had no fall-out from his death as a result and even gained a great ally. Andy's death affected Prue to the point that she was willing to give up being a witch, but after talking to Darryl about Andy, she was inspired to continue on. After Andy's death, Prue dated a few people, though none were extremely memorable other than Jack Sheridan or the mortal crime boss Bane Jessup. tk1.png|Andy wakes up alone in bed after his first date with Prue Andy_Trudeau_Bed.jpg Charmed104 020.jpg Prue Andy Goodbye.jpg The Truth Spell After Andy and Prue reconnected in late 1998, Prue wanted to learn how Andy would react to finding out she was a witch. After the Book of Shadows kept opening to the Truth Spell, she realized she must cast the spell to appease the questions she had. In the attic of the Manor, Prue cast the spell, she then called Andy and asked him to meet her. When she told him, he said there was no way he could accept her being a witch. However, when the spell wore off after twenty four hours, Andy didn't remember what he had been told. However, he and Prue broke up anyways, thinking that it would be better to end the relationship now instead of later . Later, when Andy discovered that Prue was a witch, she told him about the spell and it turned out that Andy was fine with Prue being a witch. But he told her that no matter whether he had a minute, a month, or a year to think about it, it wouldn't change the truth. He wanted to have a normal life to come home to with a white picket fence, a two car garage, a screaming kid, but no demons. Andy said that it could be because of all the evil he dealt with everyday on the job. Prue understood, knowing that she exactly wanted the same thing, but she can't. Andy's Death In 1999, Phoebe Halliwell received a premonition of the demon known as Rodriguez killing Andy with an Energy Ball. Although unknown to them at the time, Rodriguez was working with Tempus, a demonic Sorcerer who was able to manipulate time, who was sent by the Source to help Rodriguez kill The Charmed Ones. Unbeknownst to the Sisters or Andy that Rodriquez was in fact a demon, not an employee of Internal Affairs, Andy was called in for questioning by him about the many unsolved cases involving him and the Halliwells. Andy lied to him and said he had no idea what he was talking about, but Rodriguez told him that he knew that Prue Halliwell was a witch and that he wanted to meet with her. Prue meets up with Andy a couple of hours later, to discuss Phoebe's premonition of him dying. Prue told him not to come to the house today, because that is where he gets killed. Reluctant to the idea at first, he agrees. Rodriguez arrived at the house at 6:00pm, shoots an energy ball and it hits Phoebe, killing her. Rodriguez is then destroyed and time reverses itself, going back to the morning of the same day. The same course of events happen, except Phoebe as well as Piper are killed the second time around. Since, once again, Rodriguez failed in killing all the Charmed ones, Tempus resets time. When Rodriguez went to the Manor a third time, Andy saw that Kit hissed at Rodriguez and his eyes went red. When he got into the house, Rodriguez already shot an energy ball at the sisters and that Prue is unconscious, due to Piper pushes her out of the path of the ball. Andy tried to shoot Rodriguez thinking it would kill him, but Rodriguez fired an energy ball, hitting Andy, sending him across the room and smashing into the Living Room Hutch. Andy then met Prue in the Ghostly Plane, and he tells her he knows it was his time to go and that they weren't meant to save him after all, though he was fine with it. He told Prue to go back and stop time from reversing so that his death won't be in vain before vanishing. Prue then regained consciousness and saw Andy's lifeless body on the floor. Reluctantly yielding to Andy's wishes, Prue and her sisters then cast the spell to accelerate time, banishing Tempus from Earth. Prue then untied Rodriguez, who sent an energy ball directly at her. Prue deviated it and it hit Rodriguez, destroying him permanently. At his funeral, a deeply saddened Prue left a rose on Andy's coffin. After a few days, she told her sisters that she felt that Andy would always be with them. 1x22-Paper.jpg|Andy is a suspect for a murder 1x22-Piper-Phoebe-Andy.jpg|Phoebe sees Andy die. 1x22-Prue-Andy.jpg|Prue meets up with him to discuss the premonition. 1x22-Andy-Manor.jpg|Andy storms into the Manor. 1x22-Andy-Kill.jpg|Rodriguez fires an energy ball at him. 1x22-Andy Dead.jpg|Killing him. 1x22AndyFuneral.jpg|The Sisters and Darryl attend Andy's Funeral 1x22AndyCoffin.jpg|Prue leaves two roses on Andy's coffin... 1x22PrueAndyFuneral.jpg|...As she cries. Afterlife It was revealed in Season 9 issue 16 The Heavens Can Wait, that Andy was reunited with Prue after her death. However, because of the prophecy of the Charmed Ones, Prue's soul was being torn apart by her bond with her sisters which caused her to lash out at everyone, including Andy who she said suffered the most but refused to let her go. It is unknown what became of Andy after Prue fled the afterlife to return to Earth. Andy916.png|Andy reunites with his love in the comics Appearance In the 21 episodes Andy appears in, his style does not change that much. He keeps with the same dark brown hair, cut short, and sometimes combed to the side or spiky. When it is longer it is combed back. He has a medium stature and blue eyes. Throughout the series, Andy is often dapperly dressed while on the job, wearing a suit, dress shirt and tie in the office; if he is out in the field he often wears a tan/grey colored trench coat. Oftentimes, the dress shirt is of a solid color, sometimes stripped with a solid color tie with designs on it. Off the job, Andy dresses in a casual but masculine way, wearing solid color sweaters, dress shirts or tees, jeans and suede or leather jackets. Notes and Trivia *Andy was set in as the main character in all first season episodes. * Chris Boyd portrayed Andy in the Unaired Pilot. *Andy is the eighth of the main characters to appear in the comic books. *It is unknown why T.W. King left the show, although there are three main theories that speculate why. The first is that Shannen Doherty and T.W. King did not get along and that Doherty was overwhelmed with joy when he was written out. The second is that King wanted more screen time, but the producers couldn't think of more stories for him. The third is that King simply wanted to pursue different acting jobs. *Aside for T.W. King and Chris Boyd, Brian Krause and Kerr Smith originally tried out for the role of Andy Trudeau. References